Avatar: Fire and Light
by Darth Syric
Summary: Aang has mastered both water and earthbending. He only needs to master one more. But strange new enemies and allies appear with mysterious powers. Who is the true enemy? Enjoy! Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Prologue- Deal with the Devil

"My lord!" One of the Fire Lord's many nameless guards cried while bowing multiple times in apology for suddenly bursting into the throne room. "A stranger is here to see you !"

The Fire Lord was angered by this sudden disturbance. "How dare you interrupt my meditation! Who is so important that you barge in here and ask me to grant them audience!" he bellowed, raising the flames that burned in front of the royal throne.

"I am truly sorry my lord, but they would not leave." The sentry pleaded. One of them even drew a blade on me and threatened to kill me if I did not grant them entrance! They say that they are willing to help with the avatar situation!"

"That is correct." A silver-tongued voice said. Two men had entered the throne room during the guard's plea. One was a mysterious figure clothed in layers of black robes, his face concealed by the shadow cast from the large hood he was wearing. The only parts of him that were visible were his bony white hands. The other man had look and demeanor of sophistication and elegance about him. He wore clothing of a dark brown color, black leathers shoes, and a brown hooded cape that was parted to reveal his attire. His face was that of an old sage with pale blue eyes. His hair, along with his beard and moustache, was white in color.

The sophisticated stranger said "I am Arnay, and this is my master." He pointed towards his mysterious companion. "We are here to do you a great service, oh great and powerful Fire Lord Ozai. We are here to-" He cut off, noticing his master had touched his arm, signifying that it was his turn to speak. Arnay bowed to his master and took two steps backwards.

"We are here to capture the avatar for you my lord." The cloaked figure said in a powerful demeanor.

The Fire Lord scoffed at the stranger's offer. "I have someone on that mission already. If that is your only purpose here, then your quest has not been successful. Perhaps some time in the dungeons will clear your head." Ozai was about to call for his guards, but was stopped by the hooded figure next speech.

"You will do no such thing. I offer to not only capture the avatar, but to make him a loyal servant. I know your attempts to capture him have not been fruitful. Admiral Zhao was killed in the process of trying to do so, and your daughter, princess Azula has also met with failure. But, my methods are more unorthodox. My power is greater. I will turn the avatar into your weapon." The figure said with a silver-tongued tone that easily matched his apprentice's.

The Fire Lord considered this proposal. "What is it that you want in return?" He queried the stranger. The hooded man replied "Only a seat of power once your rule throughout the world has been established."

The Fire Lord thought it over. He had nothing to lose from this. And if this man should succeed, he could then be disposed of easily. It would be a win-win situation. "Very well. Bring the avatar to me and prove that he is loyal to me, and you will have your seat of power."

Underneath his hood, the old man was smiling at the Fire Lord's decision. "But of course your majesty. I assure you he will be loyal to the rightful ruler of the world."

Both strangers bowed, and left the throne room, silently rejoicing the success of the first phase of their plan.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

Chapter 1- Unexpected Company

Aang had the others had been traveling for days. They were struggling to reach Ba Sing Se, hoping to find Appa still in captivity there. They had been wandering deep and thick forest, hoping to reach their destination soon. Aang was still furious over how the sandbenders had ruthlessly and muzzled Appa and sold him to someone who was going to use him for things he could not bear to imagine. Though the avatar was a compassionate being, he was still only human.

"How long do you think before we reach Ba Sing Se?" Aang muttered. Sokka, who was fiddling with a map, replied "Uh. I think it should be a few more days before we get there." Aang muttered angrily under his breath. "Yeah, nice to see you in your usually cheery mood Aang. It's making us all happy campers." Sokka said in one of his usually sarcastic tones. It was true though, ever since Appa had been taken, none of them were feeling rather happy.

"Wait! Hold on you guys. I feel something coming. A LOT of somethings." Toph said, listening to the vibrations in the ground. "There!" She yelled, pointing far ahead of them on the path. In the distance, Aang, Katara, and Sokka could a strange man running along the path, and from the looks of things, he was in trouble.

"Help! Somebody please! HEEEEELP!" the old man cried. He had snow white hair and deep brown eyes, and was traveling in flowing, yet somehow flexible red robe.

Soon, the gang realized what he was running from. Not far behind the stranger, a group of fire nation bandits astride rhinos were pursuing him. Before they realized it, the strange man reached Aang and his friends. "Please kind strangers, I beg you for mercy! Please help protect me! I'll do anything in return!" the man begged. "Can you help us get to Ba Sing Se?" the avatar asked him. "YES! I know the way there just help me!" he said as he ran behind them.

"Okay, we'll fend them off." The avatar said, getting out his staff. Sokka had removed his machete, and both Toph and Katara got into their specific bending positions. "Thank you so much." The man cried…from a high tree branch. "How did he get up there so fast?" Katara wondered. "You'd be surprised how good a motivator cowardice can be!" he yelled replied.

The bandits were drawing closer and closer. Without warning, they simultaneously launched their fire blasts. Aang used his airbending to create a shield from the blasts. Then, Toph moved her foot and shook the ground from underneath the rhinos' feet. The shock from this force caused the bandits to fall of their rhinos. The fire bandits prepared to strike again, but Katara, moving her arms in the proper sequence, knocked two of them out with the water whip. Sokka whacked some of the others with machete, and Aang, for a finishing move, used his airbending to blow the bandits deep into the forest.

"There, they're gone." Aang slightly grunted. "Happy?" Suddenly, the heard a thud from behind them and turned around to see that the branch the man had been clinging to had given out due to weight and fallen off. The man stood up, obviously dizzy from the long fall. "Much you very thank!" the stranger babbled, tumbling backwards in his disoriented state. The group paused for a second.

"Weirdie." Toph said flatly.

"Are you okay?" Katara said as the group rushed towards the stranger. "Who are you?" asked Aang.

The man began to shake his head, trying to regain his sense of balance. "Uhhh….whew. My name is Faiye; Zohar Faiye. Thank you very much for your help. I was traveling through the woods when those bandits ambushed me. I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you. I am completely in your debt."

"You said you know the way to Ba Sing Se. Can you guide us there? We're going there to get back a….friend." Katara said while looking at Aang, who had a slight grimace on his face. "I would be most honored to so." Zohar replied.

And so the five travelers continued on their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away in the fire nation. 

"All is going as you were expecting master." Arnay said with smile on his face.

"Yes, soon the pieces will be in their places on the board. Then the endgame strategy will be put into motion." The hooded figure stated. "It is time to summon the others." The hooded man snapped his fingers, and almost immediately two spheres of light appeared, which morphed into two more hooded beings. One was a woman, who was clad in slender emerald green robes and hooded cloak, and the other was a man who, like his master, wore voluminous black robes and a hooded cloak to disguise his face.

"Status report." The master said. The man spoke up "The latest position of the avatar shows him heading towards Ba Sing Se. At their current rate, they will reach there in a little over a week." "And what of the other target?" the master asked the woman. "Princess Azula seems to be in the nearby vicinity. She has temporarily abandoned the search for her brother to pursue and capture the avatar. Currently, she is traveling by boat again on the river surrounding the forest where the avatar is located." The woman stated.

"Arnay." the master beckoned. "Take this and go track Azula with her help." He handed a medium size object to his apprentice. "As for you," he said, pointing to his other hooded apprentice "continue to track the avatar. I want Azula and Aang to cross paths one more time. Understood?"

All his apprentices bowed in compliance and one by one vanished, leaving the master alone. _All according to plan._ He thought.


End file.
